Saleen
Saleen is a mermaid and a water elemental who schemes to have Aladdin to herself. Her piscean attributes resemble a lionfish. Her sidekick is an octopus named Armand in Aladdin. Sallen is also known as "Ariel gone bad". Elemental, My Dear Jasmine. Her first appearence was where she met Princess Jasmine, when the latter fell into a pool of enchanted water near the beach at Agrabah. She learnt that Jasmine had a tiff with Aladdin, and saw an opportunity to steal Aladdin's heart. She then assumed human form, then trapped Jasmine inside the enchanted pool and set off to seduce Aladdin. However, Aladdin was more concerned about finding Jasmine then having anything to do with Saleen, which angers the siren even further! However Genie, having suspected Saleen as an elemental from the start, is given an idea from Jasmine and tell Aladdin to trick Saleen into thinking that she has succeeded in stealing his heart. Then, Aladdin takes Saleen to a seaside restaurant that Genie had built over a cliff, where, via a trap-door, she falls into the water and this magically releases Jasmine from the sea. Enraged, Saleen and Armond attack Aladdin, Jasmine and their friends, both are soon defeated, especially Saleen when Genie, assuming the form of a submarine, fires Saleen out into the ocean. Shark Treatment Later, when Saleen steals a statue of Agrabah's greatest philosopher Paisuh, in order to lure Aladdin to her. She then places a curses on him via a magic seastar placed on his chest, which slowly turns him into a shark-like creature. However this makes Armand jealous because Saleen has a new pet, and allowing Genie to turn the octopus against her. Genie also manages to seperate Saleen from her seastar, breaking it and freeing Aladdin from her influence, while Armand traps Saleen in a giant bowl of elemental-proof glass that Genie devised to keep the sharklike Aladdin from Saleen's power. Later, after allowing Aladdin, Genie, Abu, and Iago to retieve the stature, Armand frees Saleen from the bowl, regaining her favour. She promises that she'll get Aladdin next time, but this episode became her last appearance. Favorite Quotes I am Saleen, daughter of the water, siren of the sea, belle of the swell! Boyfriend? Hmpt! Take it from me, deep six him! Then it will be a challenge for me to steal his heart. Legs? What's all the fuss about? Ohhh, the Princess is mad at me! Careful! I know someone who drowned that way! I seek a brave and manly escort to accompany me to town. Oh-a! Well it looks like I have my brave and manly escort after all! Sooo, you survived the elephant stampede and got the treasure? Ha ha, Aladdin, show me more of your beautiful city! Oh, clam up and show me around! That destiny is history! She's trapped in a watery netherworld! And those long-distance relationships never work! That little worm-eaten barnacle! Humans never play fair! Oh Aladdin! Wet kiss! You will seriously regret this indignity! You- ~Yashiro ---- Trivia * Saleen's design is based on old concept art of Ursula, the villainess from The Little Mermaid. * The word "saline" (of which Saleen is a homonym) refers to salt content - IE, 'saline water' would be saltwater of the sea. Category:Toon Villains Category:Women Category:Females Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Brilliant Villains Category:Middle Eastern villains Category:Ruthless villains